


lucky

by moth_writes



Series: smiling fate [17]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes
Summary: Dev and Niall....I thought we wouldn’t get along, the first time we met....We’ve been together since, and I love him more than anything.
Relationships: Dev/Niall (Simon Snow)
Series: smiling fate [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026844
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Carry On Countdown Day 18: Side Ships

DEV

I thought we wouldn’t get along, the first time we met.

Niall was quiet, with red hair and freckles and the tendency to leave his jackets on my desk chair and his shoes in the middle of the floor.

It had annoyed me, I won’t lie. My parents insisted their house be spotless all the time, and I’d grown used to it. They refused to hire a housekeeper, too-said no mage worth their salt would be one and letting Normals in was both unsafe and distasteful. Everything that could be done with magic was, and everything else was done by hand.

I had to clean my room myself, and I brought that habit with me to Watford.

But as months passed and Niall and I started actually talking and being friends, I found I didn’t mind it as much. I made him pick up his dirty clothes, but other than that he’s been better.

And then fourth year hit, and Niall came back with a new haircut and more freckles than ever.

I took one look and  _ knew  _ I was fucked.

It was just there one day, the knowledge that I love him. Just appeared like anything, with one look, and it made so much sense. It was as natural as breathing.

And as tortuous as drowning.

I watch my cousin-though he didn't seem to be aware of it at that point-suffer the same fate. I thought it must have been genetic, or a curse, or just a weakness for freckles and blue eyes.

Then Baz, that rat bastard, locked us in a closet and threatened to leave us there until we talked.

It’s all blurry, there. I remember the joy and hope in his eyes, how warmth swelled in my chest when he took my hand. I remember whispered confessions, and the texture of his hair between my fingers.

(I was so tempted to do the same to him and Snow, but Niall pointed out that Snow was with Wellbelove. And that he hated Baz. It should've ended with bloodshed, so I gave up on that plan.)

We’ve been together since, and I love him more than anything.

We’ve dinner tonight, a picnic in our favorite spot at the park down the road. 

I pack the basket carefully, slipping the velvety black ring box under a bag of crisps and sandwiches.

I love Niall, and he loves me, and I’m going to ask him to marry me.

Merlin, I’m the luckiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this was originally written for the Side Characters prompt, but then I realized it fits here much better
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
